Grease
Grease is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on 6th February 1984 and 16th November 1987, It got re-released as a 'Hollywood Gold' by CIC Video and Paramount on 10th September 1990, It got re-released by CIC Video and Paramount on 3rd August 1992, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 4th October 1993, It got re-released as a '20th Anniversary Edition' by CIC and Paramount on 22nd June 1998, It got re-released by Paramount on 9th October 2000 and 3rd September 2001 and is a UK DVD release by Paramount on 23rd September 2002. Description John Travolta solidifies his position as the most versatile and magnetic screen presence of the decade in this film version of the smash hit play Grease. Recording star Olivia Newton-John makes her American film debut as Sandy, Travolta's naive love interest. The impressive supporting cast reads like a "who's who" in this quintessential Fifties musical. Grease is not just a nostalgic look at a similar decade - its an energetic and exciting musical homage to the age of rock 'n' roll! Cast Principal cast * John Travolta as Danny Zuko, who lives a double life as leader of the greaser gang the T-Birds and as Sandy's love interest * Olivia Newton-John as Sandy Olsson, an Australian expatriate and ingenue * Stockard Channing as Betty Rizzo, Danny’s former fling and the cynical leader of the Pink Ladies clique * Jeff Conaway as Kenickie, Danny's best friend, Rizzo's love interest and the owner of Greased Lightnin' * Barry Pearl as Doody, a member of the T-Birds * Michael Tucci as Sonny LaTierri, a trouble-making wannabe womanizer * Kelly Ward as Putzie, a member of the T-Birds and Jan's boyfriend * Didi Conn as Frenchy, Sandy's closest friend in the Pink Ladies * Jamie Donnelly as Jan, a member of the Pink Ladies and Putzie's girlfriend * Dinah Manoff as Marty Maraschino, a member of the Pink Ladies whose attractiveness regularly draws the attention of men School staff/others * Eve Arden as Principal Greta McGee, who shows discomfort at the goings-on at Rydell High. * Dody Goodman as Secretary Blanche Hodel, who enjoys even the wilder antics at the school. * Sid Caesar as Coach Vince Calhoun, the tough-talking gym teacher and coach of all the school's perennially losing sports teams * Eddie Deezen as Eugene Felsnick, the class nerd * Susan Buckner as Patty Simcox, the head cheerleader and a rival for Danny's affections * Lorenzo Lamas as Tom Chisum, a popular jock who competes for Sandy's affections * Dennis C. Stewart as Leo "Craterface" Balmudo, head of the Scorpions, a rival greaser gang * Annette Charles as Charlene "Cha-Cha" DiGregorio, Leo's girlfriend * Joan Blondell as Vi, a waitress at the Frosty Palace * Ellen Travolta as Waitress * Frankie Avalon as Teen Angel * Edd Byrnes as Vince Fontaine, on-air personality at KZAZ radio and television * Sha-Na-Na as Johnny Casino and the Gamblers, a rock and roll band * Alice Ghostley as Mrs. Murdock, a rogue auto shop teacher who helps build Greased Lightnin' for the T-Birds * Darrell Zwerling as Mr. Lynch * Dick Patterson as Mr. Rudie * Fannie Flagg as Nurse Wilkins * Michael Biehn (uncredited) as Mike, a jock at Rydell high Credits Trailers and info 1993 Re-release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # Ghost Gallery greaseuk80a.jpg greaseuk80b.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Grease Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002 Category:Paramount logo from 1975 to 1986 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:Polydor Records Category:Musical's Videos by Paramount Category:Children's Videos by Paramount Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG from 1997-1999 Category:BBFC PG Category:Hollywood Gold Category:Original Widescreen Version Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:1984 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:2002 DVD Releases